Rojo carmesí
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Debían protegerlas. Cada uno de los hermanos estaban destinados a casarse con las princesas, las cuales tenían que salvarlas de cualquier peligro. Un matrimonio de conveniencia que a nadie les gustaba. Pero... ¿serían capaz ambas parejas de poder sobrellevar aquella "tortura"? ¿Podrían, incluso, amar a aquellos desconocidos?


**Capítulo 1: Algo temporal**

Respira hondo… Relaja los hombros… Abre ambos ojos para poder ver bien a su objetivo… Ante ella tiene un enemigo al cual debe ganar. De ello depende su vida y la de los que quiere proteger… Una gota de sudor cae por su sien… Abre un poco más las piernas para tener mejor soporte… Tensa más el arco y…

- ¡Diana! – gritan Kagome y su hermana a la vez.

La joven mira orgullosa la flecha que acababa de clavar justo en el centro de la diana. Por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos lo había conseguido.

Mira a su padre y a su hermana, quienes están sentados bajo un gran árbol de Sakura, en cómodos cojines púrpuras. Su hermana pequeña aplaude igual de emocionada que ella y su padre le sonríe radiantemente.

- ¿Lo ha visto, padre? A la primera – le dice contenta, mientras se acerca a ellos dando pequeños saltitos.

- Estás mejorando muchísimo – le responde el hombre con orgullo en sus ojos.

Yu es una persona imponente. Todos lo respetan y algunos incluso lo temen. Todos, menos sus dos hijas. Kagome es responsable y sabe cuándo debe obedecer a su padre, pero Rin es un caso aparte. Siempre que no está de acuerdo con las órdenes de Yu, se rebela contra él. O simplemente calla y desobedece a sus espaldas consiguiendo empeorar las cosas. Pero ambas saben que Yu es de corazón noble y bondadoso.

- Vamos, tira otra flecha – le anima Rin a su hermana mayor. Ella asiente y se dirige de nuevo a su posición de ataque.

Antes de que coloque la flecha en el arco, ve a su hermana levantarse y colocarse a su lado. Se miran y sonríen como si se estuviesen contando un secreto. Kagome vuelve a fijar la mirada en la diana, donde la antigua flecha ya no está. Se concentra y, luego de un tiempo angustioso, dispara acertando de nuevo en el centro. Rin aplaude otra vez contenta por su hermana.

- Ojalá supiera yo también – comenta.

- Lo intentamos, pero no sirves para esto – Rin suelta una sonora carcajada. Lo sabe, lo reconoce y no le importa. A ella no le gusta el mundo de las guerras ni las batallas.

- Señor – se oye una voz lejana y grave.

Ambas chicas se giran hacia Yu. Un joven le entrega un pergamino que el hombre lee con atención. De repente, su semblante se ensombrece y arruga el ceño mientras hace un mohín con los labios. Algo malo está pasando. Pensaron las hermanas. Yu se levanta.

- Kagome, sigue con tu entrenamiento – le dice más serio de lo normal. Ella asiente – Rin, tú quédate aquí.

- Sí – contesta la joven con los ojos achocolatados bien abiertos. Siempre que está preocupada, los abre a toda su plenitud sin darse cuenta y parpadea con rapidez. Tiene una mirada inocente.

Cuando Yu se retira acompañado del joven mensajero y de sus guardias, Kagome y Rin empiezan a cuchichear.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunta la pequeña.

- No lo sé. Quizás algún problema con nuestras tierras – le contesta pensativa. La respuesta parece calmar a Rin, pero Kagome no está segura. Su padre nunca se había puesto tan serio en su vida. Excepto, claro, cuando murió su apreciada madre.

- Va, sigue con tu entrenamiento – le dice Rin dirigiéndose hacia el árbol de Sakura.

**...**

- ¿¡Ahora me amenaza con matar a mis hijas!? – grita colérico Yu - ¿Quién se ha creído ese miserable?

- Mi señor… cálmese – le suplica una mujer mayor, con un parche en el ojo derecho.

- No me pidas que me calme, Kaede – grita de nuevo, dando un sonoro golpe en el escritorio.

- Lo siento, mi señor – susurra la mujer, sabiendo que era mejor no decirle nada en aquel momento. Cuando se ponía histérico, lo más sensato era dejarle espacio para que se tranquilizara.

- Lo voy a matar tal cual como si fuese un gusano inmundo – sisea, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la estancia, se sienta malhumorado. Apoya un codo sobre la mesa y se lleva dos dedos a la sien, masajeándola. Kaede se coloca enfrente del hombre, sabiendo que ya era un buen momento para tratar el delicado asunto que se les venía encima.

- Mi señor… - comienza la mujer, pero Yu le interrumpe.

- Amenazarme con mis hijas – murmura para nadie en concreto - ¿Cómo se atreve?

- Mi señor – prueba de nuevo Kaede. Esta vez consigue captar su atención – el ejército del hombre araña cada vez es mayor. Los demonios que se unen a él son poderosos. Ya no hay simples criaturas que con tan solo un golpe de espada mueren. Son realmente fuertes – Yu suelta un largo y sonoro suspiro – Siento decirle que con su ejército no conseguiremos vencerlo, mi señor.

- ¿Y qué me propones que haga? – Kaede es una sacerdotisa que, no tiene mucho poder espiritual, pero tiene unos conocimientos en batalla espléndidos.

- Lo primero sería trasladar a vuestras hijas a China.

- No – alza la voz Yu imponentemente – Ni hablar.

- Pero…

- He dicho que no. No pienso dejar a mis hijas en manos de cualquiera.

- Son sus soldados, mi señor.

- Me da igual, Kaede. En esta vida he aprendido que no puedes fiarte de muchas personas – la mujer agacha la cabeza en señal de obediencia - ¿Alguna idea más?

- Aliaros con algún reino poderoso – Yu sopesa la propuesta - Que parte de los soldados cuiden el bienestar de las princesas y que otra parte se alíe con usted para combatir en batalla – la estancia queda en un silencio sepulcral. Kaede espera por la respuesta de su rey, quien mira un punto indefinido - ¿Mi señor…?

- Tendré que hacerle una visita a la señora Izayoi – concluye al final.

**...**

Hace una mañana maravillosa. Un día espectacular donde el cielo está despejado y un sol radiante calienta la piel delicada de una hermosa mujer. Ve como los peces del estanque nadan incansablemente. También ve su reflejo en el agua y sonríe cuando aparece otra persona. Se da la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara.

- ¿Qué tranquilidad, verdad? – comenta Izayoi divertida.

- Sí – contesta escuetamente su recién acompañante.

- Aunque debo reconocer, que también estoy preocupada.

- Inuyasha sabe cuidarse solo.

- Por supuesto, pero una madre no puede evitar estos sentimientos. Y también lo decía por Sesshomaru – dice sabiendo de antemano el ligero resoplido de su esposo. Inutaisho resopla, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

- Imposible. Tiene la misma mirada gélida que su madre – Izayoi ríe dulcemente.

Inutaisho, su marido, tiene dos hijos, del cual solo uno le pertenece a Izayoi. Ella es madre de Inuyasha, mientras que Sesshomaru fue nacido producto del anterior matrimonio de su marido. Pero ella los ama a los dos por igual. Aunque el mayor de los hermanos no se lo pusiera fácil.

- Creo que no eres el más indicado para decir eso – ambos comienzan a caminar por los amplios jardines. Inutaisho la mira interrogante – Tu mirada, a veces, puede ser igual de escalofriante que la de tu hijo – el demonio la intenta intimidar con sus ojos – Ya sabes que a mí no me das miedo ni me afecta - Inutaisho curva las comisuras de sus labios.

- Lo sé.

Sí. Él es un demonio –uno muy poderoso, cabe decir- mientras que ella es una simple humana, alguien heredera de grandes riquezas. Aún recuerda el día en que se enamoró locamente a primera vista de su amado. Fue uno de sus mejores días, ya que su amor fue correspondido de la misma forma. Inutaisho al verla, se embelesó por su belleza. Y cuando escuchó su dulce voz, supo que se había enamorado. No le importó la raza a la cual pertenecía, a partir de aquel momento ella era todo para él y daría su vida por protegerla.

- Hoy estás muy hermosa, Izayoi – ella lo mira embelesada. Lo ama demasiado.

Se acerca a él y posa sus manos en su pecho. Inutaisho la atrae más hacia sí cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Gracias, amor mío – le responde antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un dulce y cálido beso en los labios.

- Señor Inutaisho, señora Izayoi – dice un sirviente a sus espaldas. Inutaisho lo mira por encima del hombro, mientras que su mujer se separa algo avergonzada. Los demonios son muy silenciosos si se lo proponen.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Inutaisho, molesto por la interrupción.

- Ha llegado el señor Yu, mi señor – contesta éste un poco cohibido. Sabe que no tuvo que intervenir en aquella situación tan… comprometida entre los señores del palacio.

- ¿Yu ya está aquí? Qué alegría – dice Izayoi olvidándose del incómodo momento de hacía tan solo unos segundos – Gracias, ahora vamos – el sirviente asiente y se marcha rápidamente – Hace muchísimos años que no veo a mi viejo amigo – comenta feliz, mientras se dirigen hacia el salón principal.

- Recuerda que no ha venido a hacerte una visita de cortesía, sino a tratar un tema importante – le recuerda Inutaisho. Según la carta que le llegó aproximadamente hacía un mes, éste requería con urgencia una reunión con los señores del Oeste, para hablar de algo sumamente sustancial.

- Lo sé, amor mío, pero eso no quiere decir que no me tenga que alegrar por volverlo a ver.

**...**

Yu espera impaciente y nervioso en aquel salón. Tiene que reconocer que es una maravillosa estancia: grande, luminosa, con objetos mucho más caros y valiosos que los suyos… A su vieja amiga le iba muy bien la vida.

Muchos la juzgaron mal por haberse casado con un demonio. Y él también lo hizo en un principio. Pero luego, lo comprendió todo. Comprendió cuando Izayoi le decía que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de aquel ser. Su mirada lo decía todo. Desconfiaba del demonio, pero ¿quién mejor que él para protegerla? Alguien que antepondría su vida a la de la joven princesa; alguien tan poderoso como lo era esa criatura. Sí, Inutaisho era el indicado para su amiga.

Él en cambio, tuvo un matrimonio forzado. No fue algo romántico como lo de Izayoi y, la verdad era, que no le había importado ni le importa. Pero aquello no quería decir que no sucumbiera a los encantos de su difunta esposa. Se habían enamorado con el tiempo. Construyeron algo sólido y fuerte que les hizo tener a dos niñas preciosas, y las cuales, ama con todas sus fuerzas. Espera que ellas tengan la misma suerte que tuvo él.

- Yu – escucha la dulce voz de su vieja amiga.

- Señora Izayoi – contesta él, respetuosamente, aunque no menos contento que la mujer. Ambos hacen una reverencia – Señor Inutaisho.

- Un placer volver a verte, Yu.

- Lo mismo digo, señor.

- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el jardín? Las flores están más hermosas que nunca y…

- No lo dudo, señora Izayoi – la interrumpe Yu. Su semblante se ensombrece – pero he venido a hablar de una cosa delicada.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta ella al ver una cara totalmente descompuesta. Nunca lo ha visto así. Parece abatido, triste y furioso a la vez.

- Aquí no es un buen lugar… ¿podríamos ir a algún sitio más reservado? – Inutaisho asiente.

- Por aquí – le contesta.

Llegan a una estancia donde tan solo hay una mesa, con un incienso aromático en una esquina. La luz del sol ilumina por completo el lugar a través de la ventana.

- Es el sitio más discreto que tengo.

- Es muy acogedor. Gracias, señor – Inutaisho e Izayoi se sientan juntos, mientras que Yu se coloca delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, Yu? – éste traga saliva y sus ojos parecen tornarse más oscuros de lo que ya son.

- Es algo delicado y muy importante.

- Eso ya nos lo has dicho – le responde ella con una sonrisa cálida. Yu suspira.

- Son mis hijas. Están en peligro – la mujer se alarma – Hace tiempo que un demonio, bueno, más bien un medio-demonio se ha encaprichado con mis tierras y con todo lo que me pertenece. Amenaza con arrebatármelo todo y… - tensa la mandíbula – y con matar a mis hijas – Izayoi abre los ojos como platos.

- Qué horror. ¿Quién es ese medio-demonio?

- Solo sé que se hace llamar el hombre araña.

- He oído hablar de él – interviene Inutaisho – Pero según lo que he escuchado no es muy fuerte.

- Se equivoca, señor. Yo también pensé eso, es más, lo sé. He librado alguna que otra batalla con él, pero no se da por vencido. Lo último que sé de él es que ha incrementado su poder en demasía. Ya no es el mismo de antes, señor. Y su ejército triplica el mío. Ya no estoy asustado por mis tierras, sino por mis hijas.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Yu? – le pregunta el demonio impasible.

- Protección – mira a Izayoi de reojo, sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a decir, no le gustaría – Pido permiso para que mis hijas se puedan casar con vuestros hijos – la mujer deja escapar un quejido por la sorpresa.

- Pero, Yu… podemos darte protección de otra manera. Pídenos todos los soldados que necesites y te los entregaremos con gusto.

- Izayoi – está tan desesperado, que ha dejado a un lado los formalismos – Por muchos soldados que tenga, él puede duplicar a los míos. Piensa que son demonios y nosotros humanos. Es cierto que matamos con facilidad a muchos de ellos, pero hay otros más peligrosos. Pueden acabar con la vida de mis hijas sin yo poder ayudarlas ni evitarlo. En cambio, ¿quién se atrevería a tocar a las esposas de los hijos del Gran Perro? – era así como apodan a Inutaisho.

- Me encantaría ayudarte, Yu – le dice su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos – pero no quiero forzarlos a un matrimonio que no quieran. Ellos deben casarse por amor y no por… - solloza sin poder evitarlo. Le duele en lo más profundo de su alma no ayudar a su viejo amigo en algo tan peliagudo como aquello. Pero la felicidad de Inuyasha estaba por encima de todo. La de él y la de quien no era su hijo biológico.

- Izayoi… por favor… - le suplica, más desesperado aún al saber la negativa de ella – Solo será hasta que destruya a ese miserable. Ya tengo a un monje que está dispuesto a ayudarme. Él anulará el compromiso cuando todo acabe – ni Izayoi ni Inutaisho hablan – Mis niñas son preciosas y muy buenas, te lo aseguro.

- No lo dudo – susurra la mujer sonriendo maternalmente.

- Háblame de ellas – dice, por fin, Inutaisho. Ambos lo miran sorprendidos. Sobre todo su esposa. No se podía creer que su marido estuviese… ¿aceptando?

- Eh… - tartamudea Yu – K-Kagome es una chica responsable, madura…, tiene carácter, pero sabe cuándo debe comportarse. Es un amor. Oh, y es sacerdotisa. Tiene un potencial envidiable. Sabe defenderse – sonríe melancólico – Y Rin… bueno… Rin es una chica más difícil de tratar. Es una chica maravillosa, vivaz y alegre. Le encanta jugar con niños pequeños… a veces pienso que ella aún lo es – Izayoi ríe enternecida – pero es demasiado testaruda, contestona y rebelde. Si fuese por ella, viviría en el bosque. Ama mucho la naturaleza. Pero sé que no sobreviviría ni un solo día. No sabe luchar, ni sabe defenderse de ninguna manera. Lo hemos intentado, pero no han salido buenos resultados – al final acaba sonriendo. Lleva mucho tiempo sin verlas y las echa mucho de menos.

- Parecen unos encantos – comenta Izayoi, con su dulce tono de voz.

- Lo son…

Inutaisho mira a su mujer. Sabe que ese comentario ha significado algo. Ella le devuelve la mirada. Y como si pudieran leerse la mente, ella asiente.

- ¿Dices que es temporal? – le pregunta la mujer.

- Sí, señora Izayoi.

- ¿Y tan solo es por proteger a tus hijas?

- Por supuesto – dice con seguridad.

- Entonces… - lo mira fijamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo has pensado contraerlos en matrimonio? – Yu la mira contento y feliz. Sabe que Izayoi y su marido son muy buenas personas y entenderían el problema.

- Pues… había pensado que Kagome con Sesshomaru, y Rin con Inuyasha. Por sus respectivas edades.

- Kagome se casará con Inuyasha – habla Inutaisho, sorprendiéndolos de nuevo – Has dicho que sabe defenderse, entonces no necesitará la protección total de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha es muy fuerte, pero no tanto como su hermano. Pero sabrá proteger a tu hija a la perfección. Y Rin con mi hijo mayor. Por tu descripción, es una humana demasiado indefensa. Lo mejor que le vendría sería a un demonio fuerte como Sesshomaru. Estaría más segura con él – tiene sentido lo que dice, así que, después de meditarlo unos instantes, asiente.

- De acuerdo. Me parece bien, señor – se levantan. Cuando la mujer se acerca a Yu, éste le coge la mano y se la besa – Muchísimas gracias, Izayoi – le susurra – no sé como agradecéroslo – ella niega.

- Somos amigos…

- Sé que es difícil para ti, porque no te gustan los matrimonios concertados, pero para mí tampoco es plato de buen gusto. Bueno, más bien para mis hijas. Cuando se enteren… se van a enfadar y mucho – su cara refleja pena.

- Lo entenderán. Lo haces por ellas. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tampoco lo van a tomar bien.

- Me lo imagino – sonríen ambos – Señor Inutaisho – dice como despedida – Gracias por todo.

- Iremos hablando – le contesta éste. Yu asiente y luego se va. Izayoi suspira.

**...**

Rin pasea por los alrededores del palacio junto a su mucama y los dos guardias que tiene consignada. Piensa y piensa en lo sucedido hacía dos meses y la abrupta marcha de su padre. Sobre todo le preocupaba el semblante de éste desde que le llegó la última carta hasta que se fue de su hogar. ¿Qué está pasando? Algo sumamente grave para que su padre estuviera de aquella manera tan rara. Lo echa de menos…

De repente, todo pensamiento dirigido hacia su padre, se desvanece al ver su flor favorita. Una simple margarita de pétalos blancos. Simple, como se consideraba ella. La huele. Su aroma a húmedo le encanta.

Un sirviente llega hasta ella. Por su respiración, se deduce que lleva un rato corriendo en su búsqueda.

- Señorita Rin – exhala una buena bocanada de aire – Su padre ha vuelto – la joven deja escapar un grito de júbilo, mientras que se va corriendo hacia el palacio.

Su mucama le grita algo, pero ella está tan feliz por ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo, que no la escucha. Le da un poco de pena que las personas que están a su servicio siempre tienen que ir corriendo detrás de ella. No pueden dejarla sola ni un solo instante mientras esté fuera, por lo alrededores. Pero no puede evitar estos arranques de euforia.

- Señorita Rin – le grita el sirviente – su padre la espera en el despacho de su señor – los pies de la joven cambian de dirección automáticamente. Ríe feliz.

Al llegar al despacho, abre la puerta estrepitosamente. En ella se encuentran su hermana y su queridísimo padre, que de inmediato la regaña.

- ¿Rin, cuantas veces te he dicho que piques a la puerta? ¿Dónde estaba que has tardado tanto? – le pregunta de nuevo sin dejarla contestar - ¿Y… vas descalza otra vez? – ella encoge los hombros tal cual como si fuese una niña pequeña - ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme caso? – la joven niega con la cabeza sin saber que decir. Después de un silencio algo incómodo, se abalanza sobre Yu.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, padre – le dice dándole un fuerte abrazo. Él le corresponde cariñosamente.

- Y yo a ti. Siéntate junto a tu hermana – se separa de ella y su sobrio semblante vuelve a su rostro – Tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

- ¿Tan grave es? – pregunta Kagome ante el mutismo de su padre.

- Os vais a casar – suelta de repente dejándolas sin palabras. No quería dar rodeas. Había optado por escupirlo, y ya.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – grita de repente Rin, sobresaltando a su hermana - ¿Cómo que nos vamos a casar? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué? Yo aún soy muy joven padre, no puede…

- Rin – le reprende éste para que callara de una vez. Se había olvidado de decirle a Inutaisho y a Izayoi lo charlatana que podía ser su hija menor – Modera tu voz – le sisea – Y ya no eres tan pequeña. Tienes quince años, la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio – Rin va a replicar de nuevo cuando su hermana se le adelanta.

- ¿Por qué de repente nos quiere casar, padre? – Yu suspira y empieza a relatarles el problema - ¿Entonces solo será temporal? – la misma pregunta que le había hecho Izayoi. Él asiente.

- Me da igual que sea temporal – dice Rin enfadada – No quiero casarme con un desconocido. Me niego.

- Rin, ya basta. Harás lo que tu padre te ordene y punto.

- Pero…

- Pero nada – alza la voz, comenzando a cabrearse - ¿No entiendes que lo hago por tu seguridad? – la joven lo mira. Le duele ver a su padre tan abatido como lo está ahora. Luego dirige sus ojos hacia Kagome. En ella se ve la desilusión de casarse sin amor y la entiende. Pero conociéndola, sabía que su hermana no se negaría. Era mucho más madura que ella. De repente se levanta y se va corriendo - ¡Rin! – le chilla Yu.

- Padre – lo llama Kagome – Déjala. Ahora está enfadada e indignada, pero en el fondo sabe que tienes razón y que lo haces para protegernos – Yu la mira enternecido.

- ¿Tú también estás enfadada e indignada?

- Por supuesto – le asegura con voz firme – Pero entiendo porque lo haces – le dice suavizando la voz. Yu agacha la cabeza. No le gusta que sus niñas se enfaden con él – Papá – lo llama con la voz entrecortada. Él sabe que tiene ganas de llorar - ¿Me prometes que será solo por un tiempo, hasta que todo esto acabe?

- Te lo prometo, Kagome – asiente y lo abraza. Ella también lo había echado de menos.

**...**

La noche ha caído sobre Japón. Los animales nocturnos salen para conseguir comida. Algunos demonios, también esperan porque se les presente una apetitosa presa. A pesar de que ha bajado la temperatura y la brisa sea fresca, para un demonio perro como él no le molesta para nada en absoluto. Nota como ondea su larga cabellera plateada al son del viento.

Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva al palacio. Hace días que no va y según el mensajero que lo encontró, su padre debía decirle algo importante. ¿Qué sería? ¿Algo que ver con su espada, la Tenseiga? ¿O con Bakusaiga?

Se dirige hacia sus compañeros. Ese demonio pesado y de color verde, y el dragón que… ¿para qué lo tenía? Él ya sabe volar, no necesita de otra criatura para hacerlo.

- Jaken – lo llama.

- ¿Si señor Sesshomaru?

- Vámonos – le ordena comenzando a caminar.

- ¿De noche? – Jaken tiene sueño, así que prefiere quedarse acurrucado al lado de una fogata y descansar. Su amo no le responde y lo ve seguir con su camino. Suspira y coge las riendas de Ah-Un – Espere, señor Sesshomaru – le grita cuando lo ve demasiado lejos, a punto de perderle de vista. Éste sigue ignorándolo.

Cuando llegan por la mañana, nota el palacio igual de tranquilo que siempre. Huele el aroma de aquella humana. Debe de estar cerca, en uno de los jardines principales. Decide ignorarla. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como se llevan al dragón hacia el establo, y como Jaken continua siguiéndole. Lo exaspera. Mientras que no hable, la cosa está mejor.

Entra en el salón principal y, silenciosamente, aparece Inuyasha.

- Padre quiere hablar con los dos – sin contestarle, se dirige hacia el despacho de Inutaisho, donde está seguro que estará él - Keh… - lo escucha decir en la lejanía. ¿Iba a buscar a su madre? ¿Una reunión los cuatro juntos? Qué raro… algo está pasando.

- Quédate aquí, Jaken – le ordena al ver que éste aún sigue pegado a su espalda. No entiende la devoción que tiene hacia él. Y tampoco porque lo tiene a su lado. Bueno, en realidad ha sabido demostrarle que es un fiel sirviente. Molesto, pero fiel, al fin y al cabo.

Se dirige hacia el despacho y, sin picar a la puerta, entra en la amplia estancia. Su padre está sentado detrás de la mesa, con muchos pergaminos a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo estás, Sesshomaru? – le pregunta cortésmente, sabiendo que él no contestaría. El joven demonio se sienta enfrente de Inutaisho.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, padre? – el demonio deja el pincel con el que está escribiendo encima de la mesa y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Se desafían con ellos, como siempre.

- Espera a que vengan tu hermano e Izayoi – Sesshomaru hace un imperceptible mohín con los labios. Odia cuando su padre llama a ese bastardo como su hermano. Un medio-demonio como Inuyasha nunca sería su hermano. Y todo el mundo lo sabe. No es un secreto para nadie.

Inutaisho prosigue con la escritura del pergamino que ha dejado a medias.

Al cabo de un rato, aparece Izayoi e Inuyasha. La mujer se sienta al lado de su marido y el medio-demonio –quien comparte el odio mutuo con su hermano mayor- se coloca enfrente de sus padres, pero lo más lejos que puede de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta Inuyasha, impaciente.

- Os hemos contraído en matrimonio – contesta el Gran Perro.

- ¿¡Qué!? – vocifera su hijo menor.

- Inuyasha – habla esta vez su madre – Aunque sea un matrimonio de conveniencia, es para ayudar a un buen amigo mío.

- Me da igual – sigue gritando el joven.

- Escúchame, mi amor – Izayoi intenta calmarlo, hablándole dulcemente y posando una mano sobre la suya – Sus hijas están en peligro y quien mejor que vosotros dos para protegerlas.

- Sigo sin ver porque me tengo que casar – le sisea. Sesshomaru sigue impasible al igual que su padre.

- Será temporal. El tiempo que dure la guerra.

- ¡No entiendo nada! – grita de nuevo, nervioso. Empieza a mover la pierna rápida y agitadamente. Izayoi procede a contarle todo lo que ocurre.

- ¿Con una humana? – sisea Sesshomaru, fulminando con la mirada a su padre. Sabían que lo que menos le iba a gustar a Sesshomaru era saber que se casaría con una humana. La especie que repugna. Por aquel motivo no soporta a Izayoi ni a su hijo. Inutaisho aprieta la mandíbula – ¿Primero me entregas la Tenseiga y no la Tessaiga, y ahora me quieres casar con una débil humana?

- Por eso mismo, Sesshomaru, es porque lo hago – le contesta éste – Porque es débil y necesita tu protección. Tú serás su guardián durante un tiempo… y tú Inuyasha, el de Kagome.

- Keh – espeta su hijo menor, despectivamente – No quiero hacerme cargo de una niña. ¿No me habéis dicho que es sacerdotisa? – su madre asiente una vez con la cabeza - Suficiente para cuidarse sola.

- La decisión está tomada – alza la voz Inutaisho, enfadado – Le hemos prometido que lo ayudaríamos y así lo vamos a hacer – Sesshomaru lo desafía con la mirada, mientras que Inuyasha lo esquiva y mueve cada vez más rápido la pierna.

- Será algo temporal – dice Izayoi para romper el incómodo silencio.

- Por favor, madre. No lo repita más – la mujer agacha la cabeza avergonzada. Es cierto que lo había dicho infinidad de veces, pero lo dice, ya no para convencerlos a ello, sino que también para convencerse a sí misma.

Sesshomaru se levanta, elegantemente, y se va sin decir nada al respecto. La estancia queda en el más sepulcral de los silencios, donde Inuyasha no aguanta estar más ahí y también se va.

¿Él… casarse con una humana? ¿Su padre lo odiaba tanto como para hacer eso? Gruñe, al mismo tiempo que ve aparecer a Jaken. Éste le pregunta muchísimas cosas, molestándolo en demasía hasta que al final se cansa. Se gira sobre sus talones y lo fulmina con los ojos a punto de tornarse rojos. Jaken se calla de golpe y se pone a temblar. Luego, Sesshomaru desaparece por uno de los amplios pasillos.

* * *

**Otro fic... Uf no sé como ha salido, pero con falta de inspiración para "Sin remedio", me puse a escribir otras cosas hasta al final darle forma a esta nueva historia. **

**No voy a dejar los demás fics que tengo pendientes, pero tardaré un poco más de lo normal en colgar los nuevos capítulos. **

**Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido este nuevo comienzo? Es un capítulo corto comparado con los demás que voy a escribir, pero es un comienzo. Espero que los personajes sean lo más parecido posibles al carácter que tienen. **

**Es un SesshomaruxRin, principalmente, pero también habrá InuyashaxKagome. Y el rating, por primera vez será M. Espero estar a la altura... **

**Me encantaría que me dierais vuestras opiniones. Aunque sea un simple "me gusta". Con eso ya me pongo happy:) O si os ha quedado alguna duda de algo, no dudéis en preguntarme. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuando será) **

**Besoooos.**

**Raquel.**


End file.
